


How Do You Want Me?

by dharma22



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma22/pseuds/dharma22
Summary: Nora's a bit nosy. She likes to know what she's doing, why she's doing it, who she's doing it for. When she signs on with Ness to clear out some raiders, she can't help but wonder why the rough bitch gives so much of a damn about some old plane wreckage. But Ness has a set of tight lips and Nora will do anything to sate her curiosity . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a horrible nightmare to write. It was fine in the beginning but I left this project for like 5 months and I'm so done with it. You can probably tell that near the end I was like just be over please. So it's a little shitty but who cares. I'm trying to get more into writing and art (get the creative juices flowing) this year and this was my lame attempt. Anyways enjoy!

Nora had always been curious. As a child, kids from school had dubbed her ‘Nosy Nora.’ It was a fitting name then and it was most definitely a fitting name now. In fact, her time spent exploring the post-nuclear-bullshit Commonwealth had only proven the Nosy Nora sentiment further. She’d yet to really open her eyes to such a character trait, denying up and down that she was beyond a healthy curiosity for most things. But to anyone who had the misfortune (unless she dragged along someone who was a real sucker for recklessness) of being her traveling companion, they’d have to nod furiously in agreement with whoever said Nora was a tad bit too nosy.

Take her current situation for instance.

She’d spotted Ness practically a mile away. Woman stood out like a sore thumb. Most people did when it came to a desolate, blasted nuclear wasteland. With Ness though, Nora had this . . . feel. She wasn’t just moseying about in the Commonwealth, making it from Point A to Point B. No, no, no. Ness wanted _something_. And Nora wanted, at the time, to simply know that something. So, against the wishes of a wary Nick Valentine, Nora blew through the Raiders from here to there and walked up to Ness with questions in tow. At first, Ness was taken aback by the panting woman who appeared to have materialized out of thin air. Then she took her opportunity. Offered Nora a job to help her reclaim a crash site from some shithead Raiders.

Being both the eager helping hand and greedy bitch, Nora promptly accepted the job and had Ness hand over the coordinates of the crash site. The plan was to meet up, demolish some Raiders, and pick through the scraps. Simple enough really.

But now, with the end of her employment two steps in front of her, Nora could see it wasn’t just a simple scrap job.

Ness’ eyes glittered like diamonds when she saw the plane’s compartment. Hell, Nora wasn’t entirely sure that Ness wasn’t salivating like a damn _dog_.

Nosy Nora was all over that shit in a hot second.

Making her way through the total mess of both the wreckage and its previous inhabitants, Nora asked her questions. “You didn’t come here for scraps, did you?” she hummed.

Ness glared at her, lips set in a scowl.

“Not telling you. You did your job, here are your caps, now fuck off.” she spat. Ness retrieved a small pouch of caps from her breast pocket and tossed it Nora’s way.

For once, Nora didn’t care about the caps. Almost said ‘forget about the caps,’ which would cause any one of her companions to experience a minor heart-attack. But none of them were around to witness her refusal of caps or how far she’d go to sate her curiosity.

With a smirk, Nora took her next course of action. Stripped off all her armor, tossed aside her gun, shimmied out of her jeans and underwear. It wasn’t as glamorous a show as it could’ve been but Ness didn’t seem to be one for huge productions.

“How do you want me?” Nora purred as she pulled off her t-shirt.

At first, Ness looked confused. Maybe even a bit shocked. But she caught on quick. Gave in to her temptations with no question.

“Hands and knees. Face down. Ass in air.” She commanded, voice coming out in a grunt.

Nora did as told. Got down on all fours, pressed her face into the dirt, and held her ass high. Not the most dignified position (bound not to be the most dignified fuck either), but Nora found the demeaning situation and position arousing.

She’d seen the way Ness had looked at her. Once she got over the shock and skepticism of being confronted by some random woman with a synth, Ness made no effort to hide her appreciation of Nora’s body. She practically undressed Nora on the spot. And while they fought, she caught a few of the lingering glances Ness made on her ass.

Behind her, she could hear the shuffle of Ness’ clothes. The metal clinking of her belt. The thud of her leather vest hitting the ground. Nora didn’t bother taking a peek – she thought she had it all figured out.

Ness would finger her pussy, maybe pull an orgasm or two from her, get off on the sight, and then demand that Nora be of actual service to her. Return the favor.

She was partially right.

She heard the pop of Ness’ knees as she knelt down, felt the hot press of her tongue against her clit a second later. Nora hummed in approval into her little spot of the earth, her hips beginning to grind against the too light pressure of Ness’ tongue.

Ness wanted full control of the situation though, if the firm slap on her ass was any indication. Nora gasped. The heat and pressure receded.

“Watch it.” Ness growled.

Moments later, Ness was at it again. Her tongue took a few cautious swipes at Nora’s clit before she went all in. Soon her tongue was gliding through her pussy lips, greedily lapping up Nora’s arousal. On a few occasions, Ness would pay special attention to Nora’s clit. Taking the bud between her lips and giving it a few good tugs before releasing it with a nice wet pop. That Nora _adored_.

The attention didn’t last long, unfortunately. When Ness pulled back, her tongue carrying with it a string of wetness connecting her to Nora’s pussy, Nora whimpered her disapproval. As was her nature, Nora looked back to see what Ness was planning next.

It was then she saw it. The intricate tangle of straps securing a ribbed dildo to Ness’ crotch. She had to admit, she was a bit surprised. For more reasons than one. First was her question of did Ness just always come strapped and prepared. Second was her utter fascination that a strap-on could withstand two hundred years plus of total chaos without looking like an ancient relic.

Other than that, Nora had no objections. All she wanted was a full pussy and a chance to tease a gruff Ness.

“Ooo,” she cooed, a wicked smile tugging at her lips, “gonna fuck me like a man?”

To make the prospect even more appealing, she used both hands to spread apart her cunt. Grant Ness the opportunity to get a full grasp of Nora and all her charm.

“Hell yeah,” Ness said, positioning the head of the toy at Nora’s entrance. “Look at you. All nice and wet. Primed and ready for a serious beating.”

Nora couldn’t suppress her laughter at ‘a serious beating,’ but the laughter died in her throat when Ness made an unexpected entrance. The fat head of the toy seared through her cunt, paving the way for the rest of toy. In one clean thrust, Ness had nearly filled her pussy completely. The sound she made wasn’t even a sound. It was more of an audible feeling – a new plane of sensation that only Nosy Nora and Ness were aware of.

“Oh . . . Holy shit.” Nora breathed, her inner walls fluttering around the intrusion. Trying to milk the silicon toy of _something_.

Ness chuckled. “That shut you up,” she commented, punctuating the statement with a harsh thrust of her hips. The toy found itself lodged even deeper in Nora’s quivering cunt.

For the moment, Nora was utterly speechless. Her focus was on other things – things vastly more important than continuing their banter. That oh-so-sweet stretch of her entrance, the feel of Ness’ sharp hips pressed firmly into her ass, Ness’s hands currently ghosting over her stomach to cup her breasts. Those were much more worthy of her limited focus.

A part of her was thankful that Ness had yet to move. It had been a good two centuries since she was last fucked. Maybe even more. At the time of the bombings, Nora had been adhering to a pretty strict self-imposed celibacy for a good year. Nate hadn’t been cutting it for a long time and Nora had wanted someone a little less . . . equipped with a cock.

But she was fine with Ness. Not only was the real prize just beneath the harness but the dildo was pretty nice. An alien feeling but nice all the same.

When she was ready for more, Nora let it known.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Nora asked, trying her best to encourage Ness along. Her pussy gave an involuntary pulse, muscles rippling around the toy. Trying to drag it deeper or at least spur on some movement.

Ness was pretty content to just sit for a moment. Fondle her breasts. Flick her clit. It would seem that Ness was in no real hurry and that pissed Nora off. On top of being nosy, she was also impatient. So she took matters into her own hands.

She crawled forward a bit, Ness’ toy cock gliding through her cunt until only the head was nestled inside her, then rammed her hips back to meet Ness’. Ness gasped. Tensed up for a second. When Nora thought she’d done something wrong, Ness finally took control. A rough hand pressed her down, the other taking ahold of her hip to secure her in place as Ness took on a furious thrusting pace. If it hadn’t felt _so fucking good_ , the toy stretching Nora wide and reaching deep, the ribbed edges dragging wonderfully over her sweet spot, Nora would be inclined to a little worry for her safety.

The way Ness fucked her, hard and deep, was brutal. Primal. Nora felt like nothing more than a warm hole to fuck than a woman with thoughts and feelings. It was strange. Both in that Ness had no way of taking pleasure from such brutality (unless the strap-on was one of those fancy two-way ones) and that Nora didn’t mind she was being used so harshly. The masochist in her, which was ever-growing, would dare say she was being used violently and she adored it. Behind her, she could hear Ness panting. Occasionally a moan, deep and guttural, would escape her and Nora found that she wanted more of the sound.

“How’s it work, huh?” she breathed, followed by a flow of expletives when the rough pad of Ness’ fingers found her clit. To further explain what she was talking about, the answer she wanted, Nora brushed her fingers over the shaft of the toy. Her pussy clenched when she felt how wet the toy was.

Ness gave a few more wild pumps of her hips, a pinch of her clit, and a slap on her ass before she got a response from her surly partner. “I’ll show you when you eat me out.” She said.

Nora nearly came. The image that put in her head, Ness’ legs spread wide and Nora’s face buried between them, drinking her fill at the demands of her partner. God she wanted it.

“Can’t wait,” Nora mused, sighing with want. “Just the thought of your taste of my tongue drives me nuts.”

It did. So much so that she began salivating like a dog.

Ness must’ve like the thought too. The fingers at her clit sped up, painting the circles smaller and smaller till the perimeter was just her clit. And in her, she felt the toy moving at an uneven pace. What was once structured brutality and constant pumping was now slower uneven thrusts that either went too shallow or too deep for Nora to think.

“Are you close?” Nora asked, turning to look at Ness.

What she saw was amazing. Ness had her eyes squeezed shut, the rest of her features screwed up in concentration. Sweat glistened at her brow. “Hell yeah.” Ness croaked, eyes splitting open. They were dark and glittered with desire. “If I were a guy, I’d be fillin’ your pussy with everything I had right now.”

Nora smirked. “You’re not a man,” she said, gasping when the cock caught her at the right spot.

“Hell no. Wouldn’t want to be, either. Love my cunt.” Ness said, one corner of her mouth curling up. The look was incredibly attractive. “Love my tits too.”

Nora hadn’t really paid all that much attention to her breasts. Guess she was too focused on herself to even look. But now that Ness brought it up, all she wanted to do was pull a pebbled nipple between her teeth and suck.

At some point, Nora had forgotten all about the pressure building in her abdomen, the slight tingle growing in intensity just below her clit. When those sensations registered once more with her, she was all too aware of them. Almost at once did she feel everything. Her orgasm charged her and knocked her down on her ass. Took the breath from her lungs and the thoughts from her mind.

Around the toy cock, her pussy rippled and pulsed. Practically singing with pleasure and stimulation. Nora let out a wanton cry as she came. Maybe even screamed out Ness’ name. She wasn’t sure. All she knew was that when she came down, her body trembling with aftershocks, Ness had stilled.

Before she could complain, Ness was there with an explanation.

“I make a mess when I come,” she warned, features still contorted with that intense focus. Nora was over the fucking moon.

“That’s so hot,” she breathed, shocked that she even said it. Ness didn’t seem to notice though. One second she was all focus and determination and the next she was wild abandon.

From between her parted legs shot jets of come, splashing onto the ground and even onto Nora’s thighs. Stream after stream, Ness kept coming. She grunted and groaned, screamed and shouted. Threw in a few ‘mother fuckers,’ even. It was quite the show. One that Nora wanted to watch on repeat for hours.

But she didn’t have hours. Ness didn’t seem like one to stick around for long and Nora wasn’t about to get her hopes up by convincing herself of any different. Besides, she knew her place. This is a quick fuck to loosen lips, maybe even get a tiny portion of whatever treasure Ness came out here for.

When Ness calmed down, she collapsed in one of the passenger seats, her orgasm clearly taking it out of her. Maybe even more than either one of them had anticipated because if Nora didn’t know any better (which she really didn’t), she’d say that Ness was on her way to sleep. Or something like it. So she sat, hands folded neatly in her lap and lips sealed shut. Her silence didn’t last very long.

“You all good?” she asked.

Ness grunted, her eyes slowly cracking open to take in the sight before her. Before Nora could even breathe, Ness snatched her up by her hair, her fist curling painfully into Nora’s scalp as she guided her in the direction she wanted her. “Shut up and eat me out.” Ness said.

The mess between Ness’ thighs was quite marvelous. Everything was still slick and throbbing from her orgasm. And god, that bush . . . all wild and thick, just screaming natural glory over and over again. Nora wasn’t entirely convinced she wasn’t dead and wasn’t currently basking in some weird part of heaven. But when she made a quick look-back over her actions in the past - the drinking, the lying, the stealing, the total potty mouth, general abandonment of morals, and the dash of murdering - Nora was pretty damn sure she’d never even see the gates of heaven, let alone fuck around it in.

This was a more than suitable substitute though and likely the closest she’d ever come (ha!) to a heavenly experience. She must’ve been contemplating her and Ness’ pussy’s place in existence for too long because Ness growled and gave a hardass yank on her hair. “Are you just going to sit and fucking look at it?” she mumbled, brows coming together in confusion.

“Yes,” Nora breathed. Her breath fanned out over Ness’ pussy, eliciting a tremble from her surly partner. Next to her over the top orgasm, that tremble was probably the most rewarding part of this whole thing. Whatever it was that Ness wanted out of this old plane had a lot to live up to.

Finally, after gazing her fill, Nora tasted that pussy. Felt the flavor burst across her tongue like a jelly-filled candy. Smelled the musk of Ness’ arousal. It was too much. She began to whine into Ness’ pussy, her senses on their way to being fried beyond repair. But the sounds Ness made . . . unholy couldn’t go near them. Her voice worked as a balm, applied to Nora’s overwhelmed senses and demanding they calm down, otherwise the fun would be over now. With a deep breath, clear head, and some newfound strategy, Nora went to work.

She started with long, lazy strokes up and down Ness’ slit, teasing apart her lips to get to the good stuff. When they both craved a little mix-up, Nora would nip gently at those very lips, sucking them dry before moving on to her previous motions. After that she’d go in for the kill. Kinda. Nora wasn’t a fool - Ness enjoyed direct stimulation (who the fuck didn’t?) but she also loved drawing things out. Now that the fat head of her arousal had passed and she was a little more sated, she wanted to be teased. Wanted to have her end within grasp only to have it snatched away at the last second to make it all the more sweet when she could touch it again. And Nora understood that. She ran the tip of her tongue over the hood of Ness’ clit, down and around to cast circles in what Nora called the ‘zone of insanity.’ It wasn’t the clit, it was the skin around it. The fringes of the mosquito bite that almost satisfy that itch but falls too short. On occasion, Nora would kiss her clit, maybe mumble something into it, but she never lingered for too long. Lingering too long meant the fun could end too soon. Doubtful that after two orgasms, Ness could muster up another one, so this last one had to count.

Up in her seat, Ness tried her damndest to remain still. She’d squirm a bit and moan when the feeling got really nice, but she’d still herself and shut her mouth after a second or two. It kinda disappointed Nora a bit - she wanted Ness to squirm and make noise - but she thought she’d get a little too greedy if she made anymore demands of the cosmic forces currently at play here. After a good ten minutes or so of her agonizing torture, Ness couldn’t take it anymore.

“Give it to me. Make me cum. Squirt all over your fucking face like some kind of whore.” Ness growled through clenched teeth, her fists winding their way back into Nora’s hair. At her words, Nora herself nearly came. Something about dirty talk and name calling coming out of Ness’ mouth, the words dripping with that rough voice . . . it did things to her.

Nora altered her methods to push Ness over the edge. Instead of teasing around her clit, she attacked it in full force. She sucked it between her lips, rolled it between her teeth, traced over it with her tongue. With each new onslaught, more and more of Ness’ control dissipated. She moaned low and guttural, like an animal in heat. She writhed like she hadn’t yet lived in her own skin, the function of her limbs alien to her. Her hips bucked so wildly that Nora wondered if she’d walk away with a broken nose. But that didn’t stop her.

The closer Ness got to her orgasm, the higher up Nora felt. Heat pooled in her belly, the feeling spreading down to her pussy. The slick rolling down her thighs felt like molten lava. It came as a surprise to her when she felt her own fingers prodding around down there, her focus mainly on Ness and the sopping wet pussy before her. As if controlled by some other force, Nora’s fingers slipped inside herself, stretching and exploring to her heart’s content while she ate Ness out.

When Nora was positive Ness was right on that razor sharp edge, she tore her fingers from herself and slipped them deep inside Ness.

“Oh, you bitch!” Ness screamed. That final ounce of stimulation, the knowledge that Nora’s arousal was now mixing with her own, did it for her. She came hard, came loud, and came slow. Jet after jet of cum streamed out of her and right onto Nora. On her face, in her mouth, down her chest. Nora looked like she’d just gone swimming after Ness was finished. She might’ve been able to enjoy the sight of a soaking wet Nora had her orgasm not taken so much out of her. Ness panted and wheezed, throbbed and groaned her way through the aftershocks. And Nora was too busy experiencing her own orgasm to care about drawing attention to herself anyways. So they both sat there, coming down from their high and enjoying the silence.

 

 

Nora was the first to get dressed. By her count, they’d sat around for about an hour after finishing each other off. It was time to ask her questions.

“Now can you tell me what’s so special about this plane?” she asked, finishing up the buttons on her jeans.

Still in her chair, Ness produced a cigarette from seemingly nowhere. Same with her lighter. She took her time lighting it, then took her time working the cigarette down a bit. Nora was growing impatient.

“Are you deaf? What’s so gr-”

“They used to smuggle shit on these planes. Drugs, money, weapons. The works.” Ness finally said. She looked bored. “I have a buyer lined up for this junk. Had ever intention of doing the job myself but then the Raiders showed up. Couldn’t clear ‘em out myself. So here you are.”

Here she was. As realization set in, Ness stood up and walked over to a little compartment. She wrapped a knuckle up against the side. “Right in there.”

“Open it up.” Nora demanded.

Ness did just that. She retrieved a key from the pocket of her discarded pants, popped open the hatch, and let Nora feast on the sight. It wasn’t all that amazing, to be honest. When you pack your goods in duffle bags, it usually takes quite a lot away from the reveal. But Nora could tell they were well stuffed.

“You gonna kill me now?” Ness asked. Nora rose a brow.

“What the fuck? No? Why would I?” she asked. Ness shrugged. Said something about that’s how things go.

Things did not go that way - not with Nosy Nora. She just wanted to know and now she did. With a peck on the cheek, Nora was off to other things.


End file.
